Kalista
|disp_name=Kalista|title=The Spear of Vengeance|herotype = Marksman|range = 550|ms = 325|dam_base = 55.46|arm_base = 19.012|arm_lvl = 3.5|mr_base = 30|mr_lvl = 0|hp_base = 517.76|hp_lvl = 83|hp5_base = 6|hp5_lvl = 0.55|mp_base = 231.8|mp_lvl = 35|mp5_base = 6.3|mp5_lvl = 0.4|ip = 7800|rp = 975|IP = 7800|RP = 975|as_base = .66|as_lvl = 3}} Kalista cannot cancel her basic attacks, but they will miss if she loses sight of her target before they hit. |description2 = If Kalista enters a movement command while winding her basic attack or , she will drive through that direction when she launches her attack, lunging a short distance. Martial Poise distance scales with Enhanced Movement, and is increased by 25% when lunging backwards. |description3 = Additionally, Kalista begins the game with an unique item, . Kalista offers a pact to an allied champion. Should they agree, the item is consumed and binds them together, turning the target into a Oathsworn ally for the remainder of the game. Kalista requires an Oathsworn ally to utilize and .}} }} | }} Kalista hurls a fast and narrow spear, dealing physical damage to the first enemy struck. |description2 = If Pierce scores a kill, the spear will continue onward, passing all stacks from the dead victim to the next enemy it hits. |leveling = |range = X |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} If Kalista and her ally attack the same target within seconds of each other, the target will take additional magic damage equal to a percentage of their maximum health. This effect cannot occur on the same target for 8 seconds. Damage is capped against minions and monsters. |description2 = Kalista commands a soul sentinel, sending it to keep watch over an unseen area. The sentinel will patrol back and forth along a line 7 times, providing sight over a cone in front of them and are vulnerable to attacks from behind. If the sentinel spots a champion, they will let out a scream and stalk them for the next 4 seconds, revealing them for the duration. |description3 = Kalista stores a charge of Sentinel every few seconds, and can store up to 2 charges. |leveling = % of target's maximum health}} |leveling3 = }} |range = X |cooldown = 30 |cost = 25 |costtype = mana }} | , although is visually accompanied with a horizontal spear lodged in enemy rather than a vertical spear. |video = }}}} Kalista's basic attacks, and bonus magic damage will rend her enemies, leaving a spear lodged in her target for 4 seconds. There is no cap on the number of spears Kalista can lodge in her target. This passive is unavailable while Rend is on cooldown. |description2= Kalista rips all spears from nearby enemies, dealing physical damage and slowing them for 2 seconds. Rend's damage is increased by a percentage for every spear beyond the first that Kalista ripped from them. |description3 = If Rend scores a kill, the cooldown is refreshed. |leveling2 = % % |range = |cooldown = |cost = 35 |costtype = mana }} | }} Kalista draws her ally next to her, making them untargetable and disabling their spells for 4 seconds. Kalista's Oathsworn ally must be within 1400-range to cast Fate's Call. |description2 = During Fate’s Call, Kalista’s Oathsworn can right-click a target location to dash there, stopping at the first enemy hit, knocking up all surrounding enemies and landing themselves at their maximum attack range from the target. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} References